joltans_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Isheryn Dynasty
The Isheryn Dynasty was a dynasty that effectively ruled over the Withered Barrens during a substantial part of the Primal Age. It was defeated by the Silver Realm in 783 PA, leaving behind mostly ruins and traces of its existence. History Founded by the Isheryn (from Dormaic: the Lost),'' ''a group of Human settlers that presumably broke off from the First Men, the Isheryn Dynasty was the first civilization to settle in the Withered Barrens. During the time of foundation (c. 300 PA), much of southern Ukun was still unexplored, making it plausible that the dynasty once held the title as the southernmost society on the continent. The First Empress The first ruler to control the dynasty was the self-proclaimed Empress Karniss (c. 285-340 PA). During her reign, the Isheryn founded their capital, Ottah, and expanded far into the large desert in the region, nicknamed the Yellow Expanse. It is unsure why the empress did not expand into the meadow west instead, as it is believed it consisted of vibrant green fields rich with wildlife during that era. A possibility is that the Isheryn were initially unaware of the area's existence. Expansion of Army and Tribute Following the death of the empress, the Isheryn Dynasty continued to be the hegemonic power in the Withered Barrens. The next notable monarch in-line, Emperor Amenhemti (601-629 PA), became despite his short lifespan distinguished for increasing the dynasty's army more than twofold. He allegedly achieved this by enforcing strict training regimes for all serviceable residents and persuading outside mercenaries to align with the dynasty. He is also credited for establishing the Sand Guards, a first-of-its-kind guard force that was tasked with defending the royal family from any arising threats. After Amenhemti unexpectedly fell ill and died from an unknown disease, his son, the then 10-year-old Aben, became the next de facto emperor of the dynasty. Yearning to pay tribute to his father, Aben's first action as emperor was to order the construction of the Pyramid of Amenhemti. He spent the next 40 years overseeing the construction of the monument, which was completed in 669 PA. Two Years' War and Collapse Prelude In 780 PA, word about the worrying expansion of the Silver Realm had reached the area. A letter from the Silver Realm adressed to Emperor Hirkhan, who had become the new emperor of the dynasty just weeks prior, demanded the Isheryn to surrender forthwith. Declining to comply, the emperor chose to mobilise his legion instead. The Elves responded by sending their largest army to the region, intending to decimate the dynasty. Conflict into battle.]] The Elven army arrived a few months later in 781 PA, marking the beginning of the Two Years' War. Outnumbered five to one, the Isheryn held the border line for far longer than expected. The invaders, in stark contrast to the defenders, were not accustomed to the rough terrain and hot climate of the region. The Isheryn's northernmost garrison, the Stronghold of Asb, played a pivotal role in fending off the initial waves of attackers. In fact, the Elves were never fully able to penetrate the stronghold, ultimately choosing a different point of attack. Treaty of Ottah Once the Silver Elves finally began reaching the outskirts of Ottah, Emperor Hirkhan accepted that defeat was inevitable. Wishing to salvage what little was left of his empire, he initiated peace talks with the enemy. The Elves appeared supportive of this, inviting the emperor to discuss the capitulation in one of their war tents nearby. Hirkhan traveled to the tent early next morning, and following a lengthy discussion, a peace treaty was signed by both parties. The agreement stated that the Silver Elves would withdraw their army under the condition that the Isheryn Dynasty would become a vassal state under the Silver Realm. Pleased with the outcome, Hirkhan began preparing to travel back to the capital. However, as he was about to leave, he was apprehended by the very same Elves that had accompanied him during the negotiations. With full authority over the dynasty, the Elves now possessed the power to punish the ruler for his actions during the war. Charged with treason, Emperor Hirkhan was hanged in broad daylight outside the gates of Ottah. After the lynching, the Elves adhered to the rest of the treaty, withdrawing their entire army from the Withered Barrens. Aftermath Severely weakened and with no clear heir to the throne, the Isheryn Dynasty collapsed almost entirely after the war. Although technically a part of Silver Realm, the Elves never bothered to return to the region, leaving the dynasty to collapse on its own. Some speculate that this was planned from the very beginning, with the Silver Elves never desiring to annex the Isheryn, but rather wishing to eliminate a troublesome rival. Legacy With much of the civilization destroyed during the Two Years' War, only some small clues remain of its existence. Ottah, the only Isheryn settlement that was not annihilated during the war, continues to exist as an independent town in the region, albeit much smaller than it used to be. The Pyramid of Amenhemti and the Stronghold of Asb also continue to stand in the desert, reminding the rare traveler of a prosperous civilization of bygone times. Etymology It is believed that the Isheryn were named by the First Men themselves, who considered their split a betrayal. Nonetheless, the Isheryn took pride in their name and ancestry, proudly using the term to describe themselves. Since the fall of the dynasty, the name has evolved to have two meanings, as it could also refer to the civlization's fall and loss against the Silver Realm. Culture The ordinary people in the dynasty had great respect for the royal family, attributing their prosperity to them. As such, the reigning emperor or empress were treated, and sometimes even worshipped, like gods. A notable example of this is when Emperor Aben commanded the construction of the Pyramid of Amenhemti. Despite him having no ruling experience and only being 10 years old at the time, the builders obeyed his request with no hesistance.